User talk:Sierra 003/ADV
It cannot withstand the stress of coming in from high orbit, and are similar to Drop Podshttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Resupply_Canister_Type-B_Capsule in that they can be carried and deployed by ships such as the Pelicanhttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/D77H-TCI_Pelican_Dropship and the Sparrow, while HEVs cannot.--Sierra 003 21:24, 7 April 2009 (UTC) A)Pelicans would VERY seldomly use them (Sparrow. B)What if a ship ran out of HEVs? Plus, the use of HEVs often results in casualties, whereas the ADV has very little risk other than bumping your head while getting out. C)The Sparrow's engines compensate for this, and since it is primarily an anti-infantry aircraft, it would not need to move as quickly as other aircraft.--Sierra 003 22:18, 7 April 2009 (UTC) If its an anti-infantry aircraft it would have to move quickly or risk being shot down by rocket launchers or other AA weaponry used by infantry. I was stating that if its engines WEREN'T able to compensate for the extra weight of the ADV...Plus, they normally travel in groups of four or more, making it difficut to take them all down. The articles are under construction. Sierra 003 03:19, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Essentially, yes. --Sierra 003 03:19, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Why was the M16A1 not initially issued with a cleaning kit? Have you not read the discussion so far, or what? It is used as a faster way of deploying ODSTs or marines than the HEV, as it takes less time to get to the ground, and they would be useful if an orbiting ship ran out of HEVs. In this way, they could be seen as a last resort-type employment tactic.--Sierra 003 12:20, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I agree with Ajax here. Why waste resources and money to build a less powerful device ? I understand the last resort part, but ODST's do their job so well they usually get the job done. IF THEY RAN OUT OF HEVS... Besides, there would not always be an orbiting ship to deliver HEVs. Plus, the ADVs are far less expensive than the HEVs. In addition, ODSTs aren't the only troops to be deployed via an ADV. Marines, especially ones equipped with heavy weapons, could be deployed very quickly to eliminate high-priority targets. As for the issue with AA, ALL aircraft and dropships face that risk. Sparrows carry only one ADV apiece to minimize the potential losses. And again, they are sometimes deployed empty, and have very little danger of the death of the occupant, like the HEV. --Sierra 003 20:53, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Unless there was an enormous metal shortage or something, it makes no sense that the UNSC would "run out of" HEVs which are basically glorified hunks of metal. Also, why would they be deployed empty? That's really just a waste of a drop pod unless there was some way to make the unmanned pods more liable to be hit than the manned ones. Also, the entire point of the HEV was to minimize the risk that infantry deployment held for dropships, so why load only one onto an aircraft at a time, weighing it down and making it easier to hit all for the sake of deploying a single infantryman? Let me make this clear: These articles are under construction. Let me clarify. Sparrows were usually used as hit-and-run aircraft, deployed from a fairly small battle group. Thus, the ships from which the HEVs are deployed could run out of HEVs or ODSTs. Now... Have you READ THE ARTICLE, Actene? By "empty", I meant "devoid of a human being". As you could see in the article, ADVs are sometimes deployed with only weapons to maximize the amount of them that a single ADV could hold, in order to reinforce pinned down ground forces. Plus, because of their hit-and-run purpose, there may be no need for very many, if not no ODSTs. By the way, you should probably read the previous discussions, since I specifically mention that the Sparrow's engines easily compensate for the extra weight, making it just as fast as a Hornet with the extra weight. I also mention IN THE PREVIOUS DISCUSSIONS that the point of having a single trooper in a single ADV, carried by a single Sparrow, was to minimize the potential losses, as a downed Pelican would cost several lives, whereas a downed Sparrow would cost only two lives. Plus, Sparrows are always deployed in groups of 4-6. PLEASE, PEOPLE, READ THE ARTICLES AND DISCUSSIONS THAT RELATE TO THE TOPIC!!!!!! Thank you. --Sierra 003 22:42, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Calm down. Its obvious people have read the article. I only have one question. Wouldn't the space taken up by these pods be better utilized by more HEVs? Sierra. Do. Not. Yell. At. Actene. Ever. He was telling you something. You dont blatantly get angry just becuase some one didnt read the article links. This talkpage is about this article, not the other 1's. I'm not angry (and I can't yell over the computer...), the bold, etc., is for emphasis.Also, Actene really SHOULD pay more attention to the previous discussions on this very page... HEVs are more costly, and not designed for extremely low-atmosphere drops. They're made specifically for orbital drops. Good question, though. --Sierra 003 00:10, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, but why would you even want to drop them from low altitude. If you're going to bother bringing in troops via dropship, wouldn't it be cheaper to just have the Pelican drop them off on the ground like in the games rather than wasting money on a pod? Adding the pods means the Pelicans can't carry any Warthogs, Scorpions or drop pods for additional weapons. Sorry, let me clarify. The ADV can be dropped from most altitudes, as long as it doesn't have to clear extremely high or low temperatures. Plus(sigh), as I have explained before, the purpose of single pods is to minimize potential losses if the carrier ship is damaged. Also, the pods are VERY seldomly used by Pelicans. But just so we're clear, what if the enemy had anti-armor weapons, but few anti-infantry weapons (I'm not saying that this is a smart enemy)? Why bring a warthog then? Or even drop pods? Drop pods can only carry one weapon per pod, whereas an empty ADV could carry 7-8. And the vehicles would be destroyed pretty quickly. --Sierra 003 00:27, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Where did you read that HEVs have been deployed in-atmosphere? Not in Halopedia. Not in the games. Plus, even if they COULD be deployed in-atmosphere successfully, they weren't DESIGNED to be. HEVs, on average, carry 4 weapons, according to you. An ADV can carry 7-8 weapons. That's M-O-R-E. And there is NOT an increase in potential casualties because the ADVs wouldn't need to go through the extreme conditions of traveling through an atmosphere and has a softer landing. Also, because it requires thinner layers of lead foil and ceramic skin, it is less expensive. --Sierra 003 03:43, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Wrong. I remember ODSTs being killed before they even landed because of the extreme heat in Halo: The Flood. "More well though out"? That makes no sense on a couple of levels. What is it with you and bad writing? Not to insult you, seriously, but why? Surely you must be aware of it... Anyways like I said before, drop pods can only carry one weapon apiece, and can only be deployed in sixes(max) by pelicans (larger targets). ADVs are smaller targets, have armaments surrounding them, and weapons can be easily deployed in dozens if necessary. I really doubt that eight drop pods are less expensive than a single ADV. --Sierra 003 06:42, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I don't understand how this article is unrealistic, Monster. --Sierra 003 23:17, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Seems a bit expensive....--DREADHEAD613 23:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I have covered this issue above on this same page. Please read it. --Sierra 003 01:17, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Now then, it has come to my understanding that there has been a great deal of argument on this talk page; I hope to resolve it. First off, this "ADV" seems comparably less effective than the HEV. The HEV can already deploy from orbit or within atmosphere, is already relatively cheap to manufacture, achieves greater speeds when landing, and is present in equal proportion to the number of Orbital Drop Shock Troops garrisoned on a UNSC Naval Vessel. The HEV can also hold some 4 weapons on average, already more than enough for a single occupant to use. On your note of "7-8" weapons being carried in the ADV, since your ADV's are deployed from within atmosphere, it would be much more practical simply to use Resupply Capsules. A single Pelican can hold up to six Resupply Capsules, and each can hold either 2 Pistols/Sub-Machine Guns or 1 larger firearm; Resupply Capsules are also much cheaper, and smaller. As for being carried by your "Sparrows," you do realize that even if the vehicle could compensate for the extra weight, it would still be much more cumbersome, and would present itself as a larger target? Not to mention that the carried pod would make the Sparrow imbalanced if it were to tip to one side or the other, presenting further problems with handling. All in all it seems to be a less-efficient analogue to the already near-perfect HEV, filling roles that have already been filled by more ergonomic equipment.